Cherising the Moment
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: Ashitaka and San fans, this one is for you! :) A cute romance, on the most coolest couple in anime yet (In my opinion 'course! ) Please R&R! Enjoy! :)


AN_ San and Ashitaka fic! :) Make a great couple, in my mind! Mononoke Hime is a classic that will be a favorite for a long time. The story line is so beautiful, the music is classical (Ashitaka's Legend has got to be my fave song!), and the American dub isn't bad! If you haven't seen it, PLEASE DO! :) This fic takes place, after the movie. San and Ashitaka visit each other regualry. Enjoy!   
Disclaimer_ I don't own Mononoke Hime in any way! :)   
Dedicated_ To my Mum and to all the readers.  
  
Cherishing the Moment  
*********************  
  
San washed her dirty skin, and washed the mud silently from her brown hair stuck to the back of her neck. She sighed, as she slid down further into the water, it was warm and smelt fresh. She washed her skin harder, wanting to get that 'human' smell away. San didn't want to smell human, because of fear her brothers would consider her as one. She was a wolf, but yet deep down, she knew she was a human. Her stubbornness was like a blocked path, standing in the way of her future. She was confused with her feelings toward the humans. Did she hate them, or did she like them? She knew she couldn't hate them, it would be like...hating herself. She scrubbed the dirt harder and soon felt the stingy sensation of burn on her skin. Her eyes teared up in confusion, and pain. Why was she hurting herself?   
  
It was all Ashitaka's fault.  
  
He seemed to have cursed her, making her mind travel to him every minute. She saw his handsome face, saw his beautiful and kind smile. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies, and her face seemed to warm up. She looked at her reflection, and noticed the small blush lying gently over her cheeks. She smashed her fist in the reflection, and soon felt more tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to experience these confusing feelings. Only humans loved. She was a wolf, a proud, fierce wolf.  
  
  
Ashitaka glanced towards the forest, feeling the wind ruffle with his hair. He smelt the fresh life that the forest produced, and smiled in heavenly peace. The smell seemed to fill his soul with content. He felt at peace. He dreamt of spending his life, in the forest. Suddenly, San came into view with his mind. He knew he wanted to give his heart to her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in this forest, with her. He cherished everything about 'his' Mononoke Hime. Her eyes, that seemed to hold a fierce fire. Her brown hair, that was soft at the touch. Her smile, he only saw once in awhile. Her smile stayed with him forever, and he knew he would always remember it. He wanted to keep her, wanted to tell her he loved her. Ashitaka knew he would never find a girl like her, knew he would always love her. He felt like she haunted his soul, mind and heart. He would never get rid of her, and his face seemed to hold another smile. He never wanted to get rid of her, anyway.   
  
San waited for Ashitaka, at the edge of the forest. She wanted to be clean when she met him, hoping she might look beautiful to him. Her face scrunched up, into a frown. Why should she care, how she looked? San hands went to the pile of dirt, and was about to smother some all over her face. She stopped, dropping the earth to the ground. She didn't know why...or it was more like she didn't want to look like she knew why. Her mind was clear of confusion, and the faith of her heart shone brightly to her soul. She loved Ashitaka, not only for his courage, his kindness, his understanding nature. She loved him also for his soul, the soul she longed to be with. It seemed to hold a different glow of its own. It shone with the kindness and understanding San needed. She looked at the forest, feeling it's life descend into the world. Its beautiful green body seemed to stand out to the world. She belonged there, with her brothers.   
"SAN!" someone cried, gathering her attention quickly. She turned, and saw Ashitaka riding towards her on Yakul. She sprinted towards them, but suddenly stopped. The forest seemed to be calling out to her, calling her towards it's green shelter. She turned back, but she felt the pull of Ashitaka's soul take a hold of her.   
Ashitaka or the forest?  
Ashitaka or her brothers?  
Ashitaka...or  
She turned back to him, running full speed ahead.   
Ashitaka jumped of his ride, and sprinted toward San. His arms longed to be around her, longed to feel her body pressed against his. He ran faster, smiling happily at the sight of his Hime. San, how much he loved her. How much he longed to feel her love, instead of her coldness. He wanted to make her realize, she wasn't alone. She had him.  
San ran closer towards Ashitaka, noticing the smile play across his face. Her warrior had come. She felt her own mouth tug with a smile.   
Ashitaka and San fell into each other's arms.   
Ashitaka looked in those blue eyes, and seemed to drown in the endless ocean of blue. He felt his arms tighten around her, and smiled. He wanted her to love him, to only feel a tiny bit of his love back at him. He needed her in his life, he knew he wouldn't be able to live happily without her.   
San sighed, snuggling closer into his arms, she longed for his warmth all day and now she had it all to herself. She loved him so, and the pain seemed to melt away with his presence. She felt confused at first, her heart not use to such strong emotions. She wanted to be with the wolves, but she knew her life would end without Ashitaka.   
She picked Ashitaka, the human over her brothers.  
Ashitaka, over her home, the forest.  
She smiled, knowing that it was the right choice. The choice she was destined to make.   
Ashitaka and San looked into each other's soul, before bending down to declare their love with one single kiss.  
The kiss lasted some time, and soon the broke of for air. They were both human, and needed air.   
San spoke first, "Ashitaka, you mean so much to me (AN_ Sound familiar? ^^), I only wish I had the right words to tell you how I feel...I...I love you,"   
Ashitaka smiled, and San sensed hi soul glow more, in its happiness. She heard the words, she longed to her. The four simple words that brought eternal happiness.   
"I love you too."   
  
  
AN_ TADA!!! :) Did you peeps like it? Hopefully, I can get a lot of Reviews, since I just adore reviews! :) I really like 'Mononoke Hime', It seemed to bring some kind of inspiration to me. I dunno what I plan to do with it, but I'm happy I had a chance to experience the pure beautifulness of 'Mononoke Hime'.   
Thank ya for reading, been a pleasure writning! :) ***REVIEW ME***  



End file.
